Dzień 43 Jest coraz trudniej
Dzisiaj wypada 43 dzień mojego pobytu w tym miejscu. Opowiem wam co się dzisiaj działo, ponieważ dzień ten był moim najdziwniejszym jak dotąd dniem tutaj spędzonym. Obudziłem się po trzech dniach w moim pokoju. Był pusty, jednak na ścianach były kartki z napisami: "To już koniec?", "Zawiodłeś mnie" czy "Żegnaj". Byłem zdziwiony bo nie sądziłem że jestem taki ważny. Przypomniałem sobie co się wtedy stało i dlaczego jestem cały w bandażach. Pobiegłem do łazienki i zacząłem wymiotować. Uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem się do Niego zgłosić, więc poszedłem. Idąc korytarzami myślałem czy jest jakiś sposób by tutaj przetrwać nie stając się taki jak tutejsi. Uznałem, że nie, poszedłem więc do pomieszczenia administracji i zapukałem. Drzwi same się otworzyły, a w środku nikogo nie było. Pomieszczenie nie było oświetlone. Wszedłem do środka, a jak tylko stanąłem na środku pomieszczenia drzwi za mną zamknęły się z hukiem. Instynktownie odskoczyłem od źródła dźwięku i się obejrzałem. Za mną stała jakaś istota. Stworzenie te ruszyło w moim kierunku. Cofając się natrafiłem na przeszkodę. Tuż przy mnie twór ten wyparował i zapaliło się czerwone światło. Rozejrzałem się. Znajdowałem się w dość małym i niskim pomieszczeniu. Jedyne co w nim było to stół i dwa fotele. Na stole leżały dwa kubki i butelka jakiegoś napoju. Sam stół okryty był ciemnym obrusem. W jednym fotelu siedziała ta okryta osoba zwana przez wszystkich "Tym" lub "Szefem". Wyciągnął rękę w geście zaproszenia do stołu. Usiadłem i patrzyłem się w jego zasłoniętą głowę, jakbym patrzył mu w oczy. Po chwili nawiązał rozmowę. Oto ona: - Witaj Kacprze. Jak ci się podoba w tym oto mieście? - słyszałem ironię w jego głosie. - Ty już dobrze wiesz jak, padalcu. Kim ty kurna jesteś? - odpowiedziałem dość ostro. - Jestem tym, kim zechce. Mów mi Rick, nie powinno być trudno. Napijesz się? - mówiąc to był strasznie opanowany. - Słuchaj Rick, co ty sobie do jasnej cholery wyobrażasz, żeby zwykłego ucznia wysyłać do miasta pełnego bandziorów?! - niemal to wykrzyczałem - Zwykły uczeń? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Jakbyś nim był to już byś był martwy, albo twoje ciało było by zniekształcone od tego gazu, który rozpyliliśmy jakiś czas temu. - Ja po prostu zdążyłem się schronić. Ot cała historia. - byłem już lekko zbity z tropu - Ten gaz jest też w twoim pokoju. Nie schroniłeś się tylko jesteś na to odporny chłopcze. Pozwól, że powtórzę pytanie. Napijesz się? - Co to za napój? I o co z tym wszystkim chodzi? - Zwykła Coca-Cola. To wszystko to dla ciebie to miejsce, te testy i to bandyckie miasto? - Tak. - postanowiłem, że dowiem się jak najwięcej - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Jesteśmy 10 kilometrów na ziemią. Stąd nasze eksperymenty nie szkodzą ludzkości. Bandyci tutaj zamieszczeni są najgroźniejszymi przestępcami na świecie. Ale to przełożymy na inną rozmowę. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - szybko zmienił temat - Jaką znowu niespodziankę? - nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi - Za tydzień będziesz miał gościa. Zaopiekuj się nim. Po tych słowach Rick wstał i wyszedł zostawiając mnie samego. Siedziałem tam jeszcze dosyć długo, próbując zrozumieć sens tego co on właśnie powiedział. Jaki gość? Jak mam się nim zaopiekować? Czy to będzie zwierze czy dziecko? Tyle pytań tak mało odpowiedzi. Wstałem i udałem się do swojego pokoju. Drzwi były otwarte, ale pamiętam jak je zamykałem. Po cichu wszedłem i się rozejrzałem. W pokoju nikogo nie było, a jedyną zmienioną rzeczą było wielkie pudło na środku. Na nim była kartka z napisem "Nie otwieraj do przyjazdu twoich gości". Zgniotłem kartkę i wyrzuciłem do śmieci. Przesunąłem pudło pod ścianę. Było ciężkie. Potem przypomniałem sobie, że nic dzisiaj nie jadłem. Zrobiłem sobie kanapki. Po posiłku położyłem się spać, lecz długo nie spałem z powodu zżerającej mnie ciekawości kim jest ten gość. Jednak zmęczenie wzięło górę nad ciekawością i odpłynąłem w sen. http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Dzie%C5%84_40_Pierwsza_Krew - Poprzednia część http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Dzie%C5%84_50_Koniec_z_samotno%C5%9Bci%C4%85 - Następna część Kategoria:Opowiadania